changing_for_youfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryoma Sena
Ryoma Sena is the lead vocalist of the popular rock band, Crusherz. He is also the middle child of Nayuta Sena and Kazuma Sena and the elder brother of Mineko Sena. Personality Ryoma is very reserved and distant, even with his family and friends. Despite this, he appears popular in his band and admired by several girls, all of which he shows no interest in. Ryoma is multi-talented, possibly to that of a prodigy in his teen years. Because of his natural talent, he tried many different things before forming a band. He is very attached to his younger sister and sometimes gets upset when other people hold her attention. He often goes out of his way to ensure Mineko's happiness, to the extent of ensuring that his sister is well-liked by others. He also often breaks out into nosebleeds whenever he sees Mineko in certain situations (such as seeing her naked) and is often declared a "pervert" for it. He views his sister as his equal and partner and even looks up to her, but is also protective of her, as he often visits her mansion because he is worried about her living alone, even if she has for over a year. However, unlike what he feels for Mineko, she does not feel the same. Their relationship is quite complex and can not be explained in just a few words. At one side Mineko loves him as her "kind big brother" but hates him as "the man that dirtied her". Strengths While not as intelligent as Mineko in calculations, he is shown to have a brilliant super-genius IQ and an eidetic memory which enables him to quickly learn, understand, and easily recall limitless amounts of information perfectly and rapidly. Rather than computing numbers like Mineko, Ryoma can quickly determine what his opponents are going to do based on observation of their behavior and motivations, a technique called "cold reading". His amazing observational and deductive skills help him come up with complex plans quickly and efficiently. He is also highly manipulative (convincing an Inn-keeper to let them stay four nights) despite not lying to others (although he does tell half-truths), along with showing proficiency at strategy and romance games. Weaknesses While brilliant, Ryoma is not nearly as intelligent as his sister when it comes to calculative based games and through his own admission, can't play games such as a match of chess against a high level AI as effectively. He also has trouble with crowds but is shown to be able to can handle them when he is with his sister or even if he just thinks of her. Quotes * "People will only truly fight for what is right. And there is only one thing that truly right in this world! The one true, unchanging righteousness in the world is... "CUTENESS"! Cuteness makes right! All our needs, desires, and instincts seek cuteness, and it is for cuteness that we will give everything we have! That's just the way men are!" Trivia * Ryoma is shown to absolutely hate to lose, being competitive, even at basic games. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Sena Category:Love Interests